X37
by Shinamaryllis
Summary: OS. Rating : K à M selon les passages. KamePi-KoyaPi. Yamashita Tomohisa est le patron de la plus grande compagnie de multimédia, amant de Kame. Mais tout va changer lorsqu'il prend en charge le projet X-37...


**Note :** Enfin fini ! Alors, j'admets que le titre est assez bizarre, et vous avez le droit de vous interroger. Mais vous comprendrez en lisant ^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira, parce que j'ai dû la recommencer plusieurs avant d'arriver à un scénario qui me convenait. J'attends votre avis avec impatience ! Et bonne lecture ! Ah, et ce n'est pas relu alors excusez les petites fautes de frappe.

* * *

><p><strong>X-37<strong>

En plein cœur de Tokyo, alors que le Soleil dardait les immeubles de ses rayons ardents dans une montée en puissance, le quartier de Ginza s'éveillait doucement, et plus particulièrement au dernier étage de l'une des plus grandes entreprises de la ville. Le pallier ne contenait que l'immense bureau du directeur de la tour, ainsi qu'une suite privée lorsque le besoin de rester sur son lieu de travail se faisait sentir. Et c'était notamment l'un de ces jours ci.

L'étage était recouvert d'une moquette grise légèrement bleutée, parsemée par endroits du symbole de l'entreprise, et de petites lignes blanches montraient le chemin jusqu'à la double-porte métallisée du bureau du grand patron. Une fois la poignée abaissée, les deux battants gris laissaient le passage libre vers cet immense salle dont la même moquette faisait le tour. En face se trouvait un grand meuble aux lignes épurées et modernes sur lequel étaient soigneusement rangés des dossiers, quelques livres, et de l'autre côté, un ordinateur onéreux. Derrière le bureau trônait un grand fauteuil en cuir noir, installé face à trois chaises tout aussi confortables, bien que leur dossier soit plus bas, afin de ne cesser de rappeler qui, en ces lieux, avaient les droits, et qui avaient les devoirs. Décentré sur la gauche se trouvait une sorte de petit salon, dans les tons gris, blancs, et noirs, dont les canapés de velours de cette dernière couleur étaient arrangés autour d'une table basse en verre. Les trois sofas laissaient la quatrième place libre afin d'avoir facilement accès à un grand écran plat fixé au mur, et, sur la gauche et la droite de cette salle légèrement ovale, deux immenses baies vitrées permettaient au spectateur de dominer Tokyo sous ses pieds, le reste des fenêtres étant momentanément occulté par des stores dont les réglettes blanches empêchaient la lumière matinale de pénétrer en ces lieux de luxe.

Soudain, vêtu d'un simple peignoir blanc, un jeune homme entra dans le bureau par une porte de bois vernis située sur le mur d'où perçait la double entrée précédemment citée. Les cheveux bruns ébouriffés, le regard chocolat et vif, la carrure évidente sous l'étoffe tandis que le vêtement entrouvert laissait parfaitement voir une musculature et une silhouette plus qu'avantageuse. Les lèvres pleines et charnues, légèrement rosées, les pommettes saillantes, le grain fin de la peau, un dos droit et solide, il bâilla un instant, s'étira en gémissant d'aise, et se passa la main dans les cheveux pour retirer les quelques mèches tombées devant ses yeux. Puis il s'avança et alla allumer la télévision qui, au-delà du petit salon, donnait directement sur la porte entrouverte par laquelle il était entré, pour zapper jusqu'à tomber sur une chaîne diffusant sans interruption les derniers clips vidéos d'actualité. Se frottant les yeux, il fit ensuite demi-tour et passa le battant de bois pour arriver dans une chambre de taille moyenne, dont le lit double prenait la majeure partie de la place, partiellement illuminée par les raies dorées qui filtraient à travers les réglettes à demi redressées des stores. La couverture amassée sur le sol à côté de vêtements négligemment jetés à la va-vite, le drap froissé et plié, plissé, les oreillers moelleux, blancs aussi, en vrac en tête de lit, et un corps allongé en travers de celui-ci. La taille fine, les hanches saillantes, le postérieur rebondi, et la tête enfoncée entre deux coussins, sur le ventre.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du premier qui s'avança pour s'assoir à côté de la belle silhouette et, doucement, il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur le sommet de la fesse droite, glissant en même temps ses mains sur ses flancs en une caresse légère, profitant de la douceur de la peau mise en valeur par la teinte dorée de la lumière qui l'éclairait par zébrures. L'endormi poussa un soupir en quittant ses songes et se retourna sur le dos tout en bâillant, faisant face à celui qui l'avait éveillé.

-Salut, murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire.

-Bien dormi ?

-Oui, mais pas assez.

-Tu auras le temps de récupérer pendant que je travaille.

-Mais tu aurais aussi pu me laisser dormir.

-Et je fais quoi, moi, s'ils découvrent que tu dors ici ?

-Tu me séquestres chez toi et tu augmentes leur salaire.

Le premier, appelé Yamashita Tomohisa et patron de cette entreprise de renom, eut un rire doux, puis sourit en posant sa main sur la cuisse de son vis-à-vis, nommé Kamenashi Kazuya, d'un an son cadet, qui n'avait pas de profession particulière.

-Ce n'est pas si facile, malheureusement.

Il se leva ensuite, s'étira une deuxième fois, et expira lentement tout en arrangeant machinalement son peignoir.

-Bon, je vais prendre ma douche, ça te laisse quelques minutes de répit comme ça.

-Ah, espèce de sans-cœur, tu aurais pu me réveiller qu'une fois habillé.

-Je sais, répondit l'aîné avec un ton malicieux. Mais il faut croire que j'espérais quelque chose.

-Oh, je vois. Tu veux que je t'aide à te détendre avant de commencer la journée ?

-Une bonne douche, c'est toujours ce qu'il y a de mieux, ajouta Tomohisa avec un sourire amusé.

-Mais ça dépend de la douche...

-...et de qui la prend, termina-t-il avant de laisser l'épaisse étoffe de son peignoir glisser de ses épaules pour former un tas blanc sur la moquette grisée.

Il se retourna ensuite et, avec un déhanché, s'avança vers la salle de bain située sur la gauche en entrant dans la chambre, suivi de peu par son cadet. A peine entré dans la cabine de douche, Kazuya saisit à pleines mains le postérieur bien trop tentant de son amant et s'avança pour l'embrasser avec force et violence, alors que l'eau commençait à couler drue sur eux deux. Tomohisa se pressa contre lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille, et fit jouer sa langue contre la sienne dans un baiser enflammé et brûlant qui fit rougir leurs lèvres fusionnées, avant de commencer à jouer des hanches, roulant du bassin. Le plus jeune poussa quelques gémissements étouffés par leur échange buccal, et accentua l'échauffement en se déhanchant, les projetant dans un état de désir élevé qui les rendit fébriles et essoufflés. Saisissant l'arrière des cuisses de Kamenashi, l'aîné les releva et les passa de part et d'autre de sa taille tout en le plaquant contre le mur carrelé, ne cessant pas ses mouvements de bassin qui faisait se rencontrer et se caresser leurs virilités tendues et gonflées, leur tirant des plaintes sensuelles.

Très vite, Yamashita baissa la tête pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle, mais profita également de cette diversion pour venir faire rouler les tétons du plus jeune sous sa langue, les faisant durcir et se dresser, provoquant d'autre gémissements qui furent soudainement accentués lorsqu'il inséra un premier doigt dans l'intimité de son amant. Fermant les yeux, Kazuya se concentra sur les sensations tirées par les caresses sur ses deux boutons de chair, puis son membre qui fut emprisonné dans la deuxième main du plus grand. Celui-ci commença à imprimer un mouvement de va-et-vient à ses doigts tandis qu'il mordillait doucement les tétons rosés qui pointaient vers lui, et il envoya un autre doigt rejoindre le premier dans la chair brûlante et humide du corps de son petit ami. Le cadet se crispa, serrant avec force les épaules de son compagnon, planta ses ongles dans sa peau ruisselante d'eau, et rejeta la tête en arrière alors que les caresses sur son sexe se faisaient plus précises, titillant par moment son extrémité plus sensible, tirant des gémissements longs et érotiques au jeune homme.

Prit par une soudaine vague de désir provoquée par la vue de son amant dégoulinant d'eau, les cheveux collés sur le front, et gémissant sous ses mains, Yamashita retira ses doigts et se présenta à l'intimité de son cadet, avant de le pénétrer d'un grand coup de bassin qui les fit crier tous les deux, l'un de plaisir, et l'autre de cette sensation mêlée de douleur. Haletants, il se regardèrent un instant alors que l'aîné laissait passer les prémices de plaisir s'évaporer légèrement afin de pouvoir continuer sans redouter de partir trop tôt, et c'est quand il ne vit plus une seule lueur de souffrance dans les prunelles de Kazuya qu'il effectua un premier déhanché. Celui-ci fut rapidement suivi de nombreux autres, accompagné de caresses sur toute la surface du membre du plus jeune, et le baiser reprit avec davantage de fougue et d'ardeur, leurs langues s'entrechoquant avec passion et désir, s'enroulant sans cesse, se repoussant pour se retrouver. Elles débordèrent rapidement sur leurs lèvres rougies et gonflées, sur leurs joues, revenant à chaque fois à leur point de départ comme pour se ressourcer, et elles continuaient de se caresser dans un tourbillon de sensations et de plaisir, un maelström brûlant, qui arrivait à réduire le volume sonore pourtant élevé des cris rauques et brutaux qu'ils poussaient en se sentant fondre de plaisir.

Les gestes se firent plus précis, et le pouce passa sur l'extrémité du sexe de Kazuya alors que l'aîné glissait au plus profond en lui, jusqu'à heurter sa prostate dans un grand cri aigu qui passa la barrière de leurs lèvres et de leurs langues fusionnées, résonnant un instant dans la salle de bain. L'eau tombant toujours violemment sur leurs deux corps unis, Tomohisa réitéra ses mouvements, et ce fut après quelques instants que Kamenashi se libéra entre eux dans un cri de jouissance pure qui provoqua celle du plus âgé qui avait senti l'étau se resserrer autour de sa virilité. Poussant un cri rauque et grave, il rejeta la tête en arrière, se répandant puissamment dans le corps de son petit ami, avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol en soufflant, la respiration coupée et le cœur battant. Encore en lui, il sourit à Kazuya, passa sa main sur sa joue qui lui rendit l'étirement de ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser brièvement, une main posée sur le cœur.

Après quelques instants, il se retira de lui et se redressa en se tenant au mur, puis saisit sa bouteille de gel douche et se savonna rapidement, ne quittant pas des yeux le visage alangui de celui qu'il aimait et qui l'observait se passer les mains sur son corps musclé, avec une certaine délectation et une envie visible.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça, ou il va falloir que je m'occupe de toi, lui souffla Tomohisa avec un sourire.

-C'est pas de refus.

-Mais tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le temps pour un deuxième round.

-Je sais, et je suis déjà bien content que tu puisses m'accorder ces moments malgré ton emploi du temps chargé.

-C'est toi qui le remplit, répliqua-t-il en se lavant ensuite les cheveux.

-Entre tes réunions et rendez-vous, compléta Kamenashi avant de se redresser pour lui faire face. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu as un corps à damner.

Sur ces mots, en plus de se mordre la lèvre, il passa ses mains sur les pectoraux de son aîné, pressant de ses pouces les tétons rosés qui pointaient encore de leur précédent échange. Raisonnable, celui-ci lui saisit les poignets avec un sourire navré.

-Désolé, mais je n'ai pas le temps. Et merci pour le compliment, termina-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de quitter la cabine de douche.

Un air triste passant sur le visage du plus jeune, celui-ci quitta aussi la cellule pour se presser contre le dos de son compagnon, passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Tomo... j'ai encore envie de toi, moi...

-Tu as toujours envie de moi, Kazu. Mais... Je suis désolé, mais j'ai des obligations, il faut que j'aille travailler.

-Tomo... insista le plus jeune en pressant son bassin contre le postérieur de son aîné.

-Je sais que tu es encore excité, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps...

-Tu connais la solution rapide alors.

Yamashita soupira en fermant les yeux, puis se libéra doucement de l'étreinte de Kazuya pour lui faire face. Plongeant son regard dans le sien, il se laissa tomber à genoux, glissant ses mains le long de ses flancs, jusqu'à ses hanches, pour venir presser ses cuisses pour les caresser ensuite. Voyant à présent l'érection renaissante de son compagnon, il s'avança et vint déposer un baiser à sa base, massant langoureusement ses fesses entre ses doigts, puis tourna la tête et embrassa l'autre côté. Il se recula de quelques centimètres, souffla doucement sur le membre érigé et gonflé qui brûlait près de son visage, tirant un profond gémissement à sa victime, puis laissa sa langue le marquer sur toute la longueur, le faisait tressaillir. Ce fut seulement ensuite qu'il le prit en bouche, s'avançant lentement en resserrant l'étau de ses lèvres, puis il le mordilla sans ménagement, avant de se reculer et de donner un coup de langue sur son extrémité plus sensible, faisant continuellement gémir et crier le plus jeune qui avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche, en proie à un plaisir bien différent de celui qui l'avait assommé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il se déversa brusquement entre les lèvres charnues de Tomohisa après quelques passages de ce genre, puis se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol, le souffle erratique et le cœur battant, le regard voilé de plaisir. L'aîné s'approcha, l'embrassa doucement en le tenant par le menton, puis se releva, se tourna vers le costume propre qu'il avait amené la veille, et s'habilla tranquillement en se regardant dans le grand miroir.

Derrière lui, Kazuya tentait de retrouver une respiration plus stable et tranquille que son souffle encore coupé et saccadé par le plaisir, ne quittant pas des yeux celui qui le lui avait procuré et, alors que le plus âgé terminait de se coiffer, il se redressa lentement. Yamashita lui sourit, posa sa main sur son épaule avant de s'avancer pour un bref baiser, puis le contourna et sortit de la salle de bain pour revenir dans la grande salle où la télévision diffusait encore sons et images. Il l'éteignit d'une pression sur la télécommande, alla s'assoir derrière son bureau, sortit quelques dossiers d'un tiroir, prépara son stylo-plume, et, alors que l'ordinateur s'allumait doucement, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

-Entrez, fit-il sans quitter le dossier des yeux, suivant du bout du capuchon de son stylo quelques informations capitales.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un souffle étouffé par la moquette, et une jeune femme, la taille fine, la silhouette allongée, les courbes favorables, et les cheveux relevés en un chignon soigné, arriva avec un porte-documents noir qu'elle lui présenta avec un regard appréciateur. Yamashita le saisit en silence, le parcourut rapidement des yeux, puis la regarda avec un petit sourire.

-Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi il n'y a personne pour ce poste ?

-Et bien... commença-t-elle, visiblement mal à l'aise d'être la cible des yeux chocolats de son patron. Le designer qui aurait dû s'occuper de cela est parti à la retraite il y a deux semaines, et nous n'avons pas encore trouvé de remplaçant.

-Si jamais nous en trouvons un de son niveau, fit le jeune homme en se laissant aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil en soupirant. Il était l'un des meilleurs du pays... Bon, je crois qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution, il va falloir que je le fasse moi-même.

-Non, nous trouverons quelqu'un qui fera l'affaire, vous n'avez pas à chercher-

-Je voulais dire que je m'occupe de ce projet. Je serai le designer.

-Mais... Monsieur...

-Ah, exact, vous alliez me dire que j'ai une position importante à garder, et que mes fonctions de directeur ne me permettent pas de travailler sur ce projet ? Bien vu, vous serez ma remplaçante durant le temps que durera la programmation de... X-37, comme vous l'avez nommé.

La jeune femme resta pétrifiée de surprise. Elle, qui n'était pourtant qu'une secrétaire, devait s'occuper de diriger l'une des plus grandes entreprises de multimédia du Japon ? Elle n'y arriverait jamais, elle n'était pas qualifiée pour, c'était de la folie.

-Et comme je suis sympa, je vais vous faire parvenir un conseiller. Il s'appelle Kamenashi Kazuya, continua-t-il en faisant le tour de son bureau pour se retrouver à côté d'elle avec un sourire malicieux et un regard pénétrant qui la firent rougir. Et pas touche, c'est mon compagnon.

La pauvre secrétaire cilla un instant, n'en revenant pas qu'un homme aussi beau que pouvait l'être son patron soit homosexuel, et elle sursauta lorsque Yamashita la fit assoir sur son fauteuil noir avant de se tourner vers la chambre.

-Kazu ! Je t'ai trouvé un boulot, mon cœur !

Alerté par l'appel de son aîné, celui-ci apparu nonchalamment dans l'encadrement de la porte, encore nu, sans savoir que quelqu'un d'autre était présent dans le bureau. Écarquillant les yeux, il rougit brusquement, gêné.

-Woh woh woh ! lança Kamenashi en faisant volte-face avant de partir se cacher à moitié derrière le battant de la porte. Tu aurais pu me dire qu'il y avait ta secrétaire, Tomo !

-Désolé, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire en coin. Je voulais que tu aide... ?

-Shirakawa Natsuki, lui souffla la jeune femme en baissant la tête.

-C'est ça. Tu aideras Shirakawa-kun pour diriger ma société.

-Pardon ?

-Tu as très bien entendu. Comme elle ne s'y connait pas trop, c'est toi qui vas lui expliquer comment tout fonctionne, pendant que je serais en train de créer ce programme, termina-t-il en désignant le dossier posé sur son bureau. Je compte sur toi, Kazu.

-Euh... ouais, nan. Ça va pas le faire,là, fit-il à mi-voix avant de disparaître dans la chambre, puis d'en ressortir avec un peignoir blanc qu'il finissait de fermer. J'ai absolument aucune compétence dans ce truc, moi !

-Je compte sur toi ! lança Yamashita en se tournant pour quitter son bureau et rejoindre le département de design.

-Attends !

Kazuya le rattrapa par le bras et le tourna vers lui, un air plus que sérieux sur le visage, fixant sans comprendre son petit ami qui le regardait avec un sourire amusé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu te rends compte que tu risques le futur de ta compagnie en faisant ça ?

-Faut bien que je m'amuse, lui répondit-il avant de poser un baiser bruyant sur ses lèvres, puis de sortir du bureau d'un pas sautillant.

Kamenashi le regarda sortir avec effarement. S'amuser ? Il voulait seulement s'amuser ? C'était quoi ce délire ? Agacé, il se retourna vivement, lançant un regard noir à la secrétaire qui baissa les yeux, intimidée par le regard pénétrant du jeune homme. Il se détourna ensuite et revint dans la salle de bain afin de s'habiller, puis de rentrer chez lui. Il n'avait aucune envie de travailler, et encore moins de rattraper les idées farfelues de son petit ami, et c'est ainsi qu'après une petite demi-heure, il ressortait de la chambre, habillé et coiffé, n'adressant pas un mot ni un regard à la jeune femme complètement perdue. Il quitta le bureau, traversa les long couloirs soignés et propres du dernier étage jusqu'à l'ascenseur qui le mena jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, et sortit de la tour avec empressement. Il se fichait bien de la carrière de Tomohisa, après tout. Il était seul maître de sa vie, et n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire idiote.

L'aîné, lui, après avoir quitté son immense bureau, s'était rendu dans le département de design où il fut accueilli avec le plus grand respect, les formules de politesse ne cessant de rouler dans la bouche de ses employés. Il sourit cordialement à ceux qu'il connaissait un peu mieux, tout en se dirigeant vers le responsable de la salle, qui se leva précipitamment pour s'incliner au plus bas, anxieux de la visite de son patron.

-Kubota-kun, commença-t-il, la salle de développement est libre ?

-Toujours, Yamashita-san.

-Parfait, donnez-moi les informations actuelles concernant le dossier X-37, s'il vous plait.

-X-37 ? répéta-t-il, nerveux.

-Oui oui, X-37.

-Bon...

Le quarantenaire se dirigea vers un petit meuble adjacent à son bureau et en tira un lourd classeur qu'il posa ensuite dans les mains ouvertes de Tomohisa qui lui souriait doucement, confiant. Beaucoup moins à l'aise, Kubota se racla la gorge et déglutit.

-Euh... Yamashita-san... je dois vous prévenir, pour ce dossier... Celui qui devait s'en occuper à démissionné.

-Il n'est pas parti à la retraite ? s'étonna le plus jeune.

-Il avait l'âge de partir, mais c'est parce qu'il devait traiter ce dossier qu'il a quitté la société en avance.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que ce dossier est dangereux ? demanda naïvement Tomohisa avec un petit sourire en coin qui renforça la nervosité du responsable.

-C'est pas vraiment ça... En fait... c'est le trente-septième essai de la série et... C'est un sujet difficile à traiter, Monsieur.

-Ne vous en faites pas, Kubota-kun. Ce n'est pas un problème.

Et, sous le regard inquiet et surpris de son subordonné, il se retourna et se dirigea vers une grande porte métallisée située au fond de la salle, qu'il ouvrit ensuite pour arriver dans un long couloir sombre. Il alluma les néons, blancs, au-dessus de sa tête, et suivit le corridor pour arriver à la dernière porte, à côté de laquelle un petit écran indiquait en lettres lumineuses blanches « Salle de développement Toya ». Celle-ci était celle qu'utilisait le jeune homme à chaque fois qu'il souhaitait s'essayer au développement de projets numériques, et cette activité était devenue un loisir depuis qu'il avait été diplômé de l'école de design la plus proche de son lieu de travail. Il entra donc à l'intérieur, et se confronta au mobilier très moderne de l'ensemble. Il y avait bien entendu des ordinateurs dernier cri, des écrans géants, et un matérialisateur en trois dimensions du projet créé. S'installant dans l'un des confortables fauteuils placés devant les ordinateurs, il posa le lourd classeur sur le bureau et l'ouvrit pour prendre connaissance des détails, suivant du bout de l'index les diverses informations.

_Dimensions principales : 177 cm de hauteur, 84 cm, 72,5 cm et 89,5 cm de circonférence. Secondaires : 56 cm, 19 cm et 26,5 cm. Couleurs : beige, rose pâle, brun, blanc, noisette, noir. Apparence : Enthousiasme. A terminer pour le 1er mai. Informations supplémentaires et patrons dans les pages suivantes._

A terminer pour le 1er mai... Yamashita soupira et regarda la date inscrite sur l'un des écrans de la salle. Il avait un peu plus d'un mois pour créer et développer le projet X-37, ce qui était un temps assez court étant donné la complexité du produit final. Mais un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres en observant les plans et patrons laissés par son prédécesseur. Compliqué, oui, mais excitant et agréable.

Une semaine avait passé et Kazuya se réveillait après une profonde nuit de sommeil, dans l'immense lit qu'il avait pour habitude de partager avec Tomohisa, sauf depuis qu'il s'était mis en tête de développer ce projet. Tout en s'étirant, il repoussa le drap qui recouvrait son corps et s'étendit au milieu du matelas, ses mains tâtant l'espace vide et froid autour de lui, et il soupira. Pourquoi son amant n'était-il pas revenu ? D'habitude, il revenait toujours le soir, même s'il avait encore du travail, ou il l'appelait pour lui dire de passer la nuit avec lui au bureau. Alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas encore vu ?

Kamenashi se redressa et soupira à nouveau avant de quitter le lit et de tirer les rideaux pour ouvrir la grande fenêtre qui éclaira subitement la chambre, puis se dirigea nonchalamment vers la cuisine afin de préparer son petit déjeuner, se grattant la fesse en marchant, l'air ensommeillé, ne se préoccupant pas de sa nudité qu'il était d'ailleurs le seul à subir en cet instant. La machine à café siffla et il retira la tasse brûlante pour la poser sur la table derrière lui, venant saisir un fruit dans la corbeille. Il mordit à pleines dents dans une pomme, se frotta les yeux pour mieux se réveiller, puis but son café d'une traite avant de finir son fruit. Jetant le trognon à la poubelle, il rejoignit la salle de bain pour se préparer, bien décidé à retrouver son aîné dans la journée, qu'il soit d'accord ou pas, puis, une fois prêt et habillé, il ressortit de la salle d'eau et se dirigea vers le vestibule de l'appartement pour se chausser, et sortit après avoir fermé la porte à clef.

Le trajet fut rapide, et il se dirigea rapidement vers le comptoir derrière lequel s'affairaient des secrétaires pour savoir où se cachait Tomohisa, puisqu'il avait apparemment eut la merveilleuse idée de couper son portable.

-Bonjour, fit-il pour attirer l'attention de l'une d'elles.

-Vous désirez ?

-Voir Yamashita Tomohisa.

La jeune femme se raidit, jeta un petit regard à ses collègues, puis revint vers lui.

-Je suis désolée, mais vous ne pouvez voir Yamashita-san, à moins d'avoir un rendez-vous.

-Appelez-le et dites-lui que Kamenashi Kazuya souhaite lui parler.

-Mais puisque je vous dit que...

-S'il vous plait. Essayez au moins.

La secrétaire capitula alors, puis saisit le téléphone posé sur son bureau. Elle pianota quelques instant, puis porta le combiné à son oreille en dégageant l'une de ses mèches de cheveux brunes. Après quelques instants, une expression de surprise se peignit sur son visage.

-Excusez-moi, vous êtes ?

-Shirakawa Natsuki, répondit une voix dénaturée dans le combinée.

-Eh ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le bureau de Yamashita-san ?

-C'est compliqué.

-Il y a quelqu'un qui veut le voir, je fais quoi ?

-Son nom ?

-Kamenashi Kazuya.

-Fais-le monter, je lui dirai.

-Bon. A plus tard.

Elle raccrocha, septique, et indiqua l'ascenseur qui permettait de monter au dernier étage de la haute tour afin qu'il aille dans le bureau patronal de l'entreprise. Kazuya la remercia presque froidement, et se détourna sans un regard de plus. Après quelques minutes, il frappa à la grande porte, puis la poussa pour entrer dans le bureau, et ainsi découvrir la jeune secrétaire que son aîné avait nommée pour diriger la compagnie. A voir son visage, elle semblait débordée, ne cessant de taper frénétiquement sur le clavier de l'ordinateur, puis de chercher dans un dossier une information qu'elle ne trouvait pas, et une lueur paniquée brûlait dans ses yeux. Il s'avança et s'appuya sur le bureau en fronçant les sourcils, peu désireux d'avoir à se battre pour voir son amant.

-Il est où ?

-Yamashita-san est en salle de développement Toya, répondit-elle sans quitter son écran des yeux. Mais j'avais une question à vous poser, c'est pour ça que je vous ai fait monter.

Le jeune homme soupira et contourna le bureau pour se trouver à côté d'elle.

-Quoi ?

-Là, fit-elle en désignant un encadré dans un dossier. Je ne trouve nulle part les coordonnées de cette compagnie.

-J'en sais rien non plus. C'est lui le patron, pas moi.

-Mais nous avons d'importants projets à leur présenter ! répliqua Natsuki, désespérée. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, moi, si l'entreprise coule à cause de moi ?

-Vous faire réengager comme caissière, répondit-il en partant, agacé.

Il sortit en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui et reprit l'ascenseur pour descendre de quelques étages, rejoignant ainsi le département de design, puis, une fois arrivé sur le bon pallier, il remonta tout le long couloir adjacent à la grande salle dans laquelle travaillait une bonne quarantaine de personne, avant de trouver la porte qu'il cherchait. Il l'ouvrit, la passa, et suivit le corridor pour déboucher sur une grande pièce circulaire plongée dans la pénombre, les écrans des ordinateurs servant d'éclairage. Et il le vit, tapant rapidement sur son clavier pour écrire des lignes et des lignes de codes informatique que seul lui pouvait comprendre à ce niveau, les cheveux en bataille, la chemise froissée, le regard fatigué, mais étonnamment passionné et heureux. Il s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, le sortant de sa concentration, le faisant sursauter et se retourner vers lui.

-Oh, Kazu.

-Tu bosses dur à ce que je vois.

-Ouais, le projet doit être terminé pour le 1er mai.

-Dans trois semaines, quoi. Et tu avances ?

-Lentement, mais ça devrait aller.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas prendre quelques minutes de pause pour me voir ? C'est trop demander ? fit-il en croisant les bras, mécontent.

-Tu es venu pour m'engueuler ?

-Ouais. Ça fait une semaine qu'on ne s'est pas vu, quand même.

-Tu boudes ? demanda l'aîné en l'attirant par la taille pour le faire assoir sur ses genoux.

-Je devrais. C'était pas très conjugal ton comportement des derniers jours.

A cette remarque, Tomohisa éclata de rire.

-On n'est pas mariés, que je sache.

-Mais c'est comme si, non ? Ça fait combien de temps qu'on est ensemble ? Six ans, non ?

-Quasiment, oui, répondit-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe. Excuse-moi, mon cœur, mais j'ai du boulot.

-Tu ne veux pas te reposer un peu ? Tes cernes te mangent tout le visage.

-Mais je n'ai encore fait que l'ossature, si je perds du temps, je ne risque pas de l'avoir fini.

Le cadet poussa un profond soupir, avant de poser les mains sur celles qui enserraient sa taille.

-J'espérais pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec toi...

-Tu peux rester si tu veux.

-Pour que tu m'oublies dès que tu poseras les yeux sur ton écran, non merci.

-Kazu...

-Mais c'est vrai quoi ! On s'est pas vu d'une semaine et tu veux déjà te remettre à travailler ! Excuse-moi d'avoir envie de te voir.

-Sois honnête, tu as seulement envie de moi, non ?

-Bon... soupira le plus jeune. Pas seulement, mais c'est vrai que ça m'a manqué.

Tomohisa pressa alors son torse contre le dos de son amant, venant ainsi mordiller le lobe de son oreille, et sa main partit vers son entrejambe afin de la caresser à travers son pantalon, ce qui tira un petit gémissement à Kazuya qui rejeta la tête en arrière, venant la poser sur l'épaule de son aîné assit derrière lui. Celui-ci détacha alors vivement la ceinture et le jean de son amant avant de plonger la main dans son boxer pour pouvoir le caresser plus à son aise, récoltant plaintes érotiques et gémissements étouffés, ce qui électrisa Yamashita qui, en se contorsionnant légèrement, se débarrassa de ses vêtements avant de faire se rassoir son compagnon dans la même position que précédemment. Il le caressa encore, ses gémissements venant donner un comble à son excitation, l'embrassant fiévreusement dans le cou, et le cadet se redressa vivement pour se déshabiller entièrement pour, au moment où il allait se rassoir sur ses genoux, venir s'empaler sur le sexe tendu de son aîné, les faisant tous les deux crier de plaisir. En s'appuyant sur le bureau, Kamenashi vint se déhancher rapidement et sensuellement pour faire entrer et sortir de lui le membre de son compagnon, se sentant à chaque instant plus électrisé en l'entendant gémir sous lui. Tomohisa vint alors poser ses mains sur les hanches de son amant et accentua ses mouvements, la tête rejetée en arrière reposant sur le rebord du dossier de son fauteuil, les yeux révulsés et la bouche grande ouverte. Cela ne faisant pas longtemps qu'ils avaient commencés, et c'était déjà si bon, son cadet avait véritablement un don pour faire l'amour, la petitesse de son intimité n'aidant pas non plus à garder les idées claires bien longtemps. Après toute une suite de mouvements plus brutaux et vifs, le jeune directeur se libéra en lui et, sachant bien que son compagnon ne voulait pas être laissé sans être parti, il fit glisser ses deux mains vers son sexe, l'une se refermant sur lui pour le caresser et effectuer des va-et-viens langoureux et énergiques, tandis que l'autre venait titiller son extrémité plus sensible, la pinçant légèrement parfois, et c'est ainsi qu'après quelques minutes de ce traitement, Kazuya se répandit entre ses doigts en poussant un long cri d'extase, se contractant autour de la virilité de Tomohisa qui poussa un hoquet de plaisir.

Mais, sachant pertinemment que c'était bien assez en cet instant, le cadet se releva lentement, se libérant de la présence de son amant, et se rhabilla silencieusement. Yamashita, derrière lui, s'empara de ses vêtements et les enfila en vitesse, avant de se rassoir promptement sur son fauteuil pour reprendre son travail, n'adressant plus un regard à son cadet qui lui, sentit presque les larmes lui monter aux yeux de voir une telle indifférence dans le comportement de son aîné. Alors, poussant un long soupir, il s'approcha de lui, le saisit par la mâchoire et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes en fermant les yeux. Il dévora passionnément sa bouche pendant quelques instants, puis s'écarta, une lueur blessée au fond des yeux.

-Je reviendrai, souffla-t-il, immobile derrière lui.

-Pour baiser, encore une fois ? répondit Yamashita, les yeux rivés sur son écran, tapant rapidement sur son clavier.

-C'est toi qui a commencé, cette fois.

-Arrête, fit-il en se tournant vers lui, la mine sévère, ça se voyait dans tes yeux que tu n'étais venu que pour ça. Et de toute façon, tous nos rendez-vous se terminent de la même façon depuis six ans. Dès qu'on va chez moi, c'est dîner, et sexe. Quand on vient ici, tu me laisses seulement le temps de terminer mes dossier, et tu me sautes dessus. Et c'est comme ça partout : la douche, le salon, la cuisine, la chambre, la voiture, la suite, le bureau, la salle de développement même.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne me dis pas d'arrêter ?

-Parce que même si ça me gonfle de n'être pour toi qu'un objet sexuel, tu as quand même un don pour ça.

-Je ne te considère pas comme un objet sexuel ! se braqua le cadet, une lueur paniquée dans le regard. Où est-ce que tu vas chercher ça ?

-En six ans, tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu m'aimais.

Une sueur froide coula le long de l'échine de Kazuya qui se raidit, le cœur battant. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, mais le fait qu'il lui dise qu'il n'avait apparemment jamais avoué ses sentiments à son aîné, voulait certainement dire qu'au fond de lui, il ne l'aimait pas autant que lui l'aimait.

-Moi, je te le dis régulièrement, reprit-il. Ces « mon coeur » et ces « je t'aime », ils sont sincères. Ils l'ont toujours été. Et, en me disant que tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu m'aimais, j'ai eu peur que tu ne m'abandonnes, et c'est pour ça que j'ai autant joué ton jeu. Tu voulais du sexe, je t'en donnais volontiers.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en a jamais parlé ? demanda le cadet d'une voix étranglée.

-Je t'en ai parlé, plusieurs fois, mais tu ne m'écoutes pas, répondit Tomohisa en se levant pour lui faire face. Tu ne m'entends ni ne me vois pas. Pour toi, je ne suis là que pour assouvir tes désirs et tes envies. Je serais un prostitué que ce serait la même chose.

-Mais non... Je ne serais pas resté avec toi pendant six ans sinon...

-Alors je dois être un sacré bon coup, fit-il avec un ton dérisoire.

-Ben oui mais...

Hors de lui, l'aîné gifla violemment Kazuya qui se retrouva par terre, et un peu sonné.

-Parce qu'en plus c'est vrai ? Tu n'es resté avec moi que pour ça ?

-Non ! souffla le cadet en se rapprochant de lui, paniqué.

-Alors dis-moi que tu m'aimes !

-Je t'aime...

-Regarde-moi dans les yeux quand tu me dis ça. Regarde-moi, et dis-moi que tu m'aimes.

Le cœur battant, le plus jeune leva lentement les yeux et les plongea dans le chocolat des pupilles de son aîné. Ses mains se resserrèrent sur le sol, et une larme coula sur sa joue.

-Je... je... je t'... je t'... t'ai... Je t'... Pou... pourquoi... je n'y arrive pas... ?

-Parce que tu ne m'aimes pas, Kazuya. Tu ne m'as jamais aimé.

-Non ! C'est faux !

L'aîné poussa un profond soupir en se passant une main sur le visage, fatigué et las, tandis que son compagnon s'accrochait à sa jambe, le cœur gonflé par l'espoir qu'il resterait avec lui.

-Kazuya, sors.

-Eh ?

-Vas t'en. Laisse-moi.

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais. Tu sors et tu m'oublies, je ne veux plus te voir.

-Mais toi, tu m'aimes, non ? Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ?

Un éclair de colère pure passa dans les prunelles sombres de Tomohisa qui s'efforça du mieux qu'il put de ne pas gifler son cadet pour la deuxième, serrant plutôt les maxillaires pour se contenir.

-Je suis resté accroché à toi pendant six ans en espérant que tu tomberais amoureux de moi, fit-il avec un ton vibrant de rage. Et je n'ai absolument rien gagné pendant tout ce temps.

-Pourquoi tu es resté avec moi pendant tout ce temps alors ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas quitté ? geignit Kamenashi, les larmes roulant silencieusement sur ses joues.

-Mais parce que je t'aimais ! cria-t-il avant de reprendre, plus calmement. Le fait que tu ne comprennes pas pourquoi je me suis accroché prouve bien que tu n'as jamais été amoureux, Kazuya. C'est fini. Tu sors de cette salle et tu ne reviens pas.

-Pourquoi tu ne le dis que maintenant ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant ?

-C'est ce projet, X-37, qui m'a fait ouvrir les yeux. Je t'aimais aveuglément en m'efforçant d'oublier que tu ne restais avec moi que pour faire l'amour. Mais c'est terminé tout ça, continua-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Je ne souffrirai plus de ton manque d'attention à mon égard. Je t'aurai remplacé le mois prochain.

-Alors quoi ? Tu vas te rabattre sur des hommes faciles ?

-Non, je serai avec le seul capable de m'aimer autant que je l'aimerai. Koyama Keiichiro, termina-t-il en posant la main sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

L'incompréhension se peignant sur le visage du cadet, Yamashita continua en tournant les pages du classeur pour s'arrêter sur des croquis qu'il détacha et envoya devant Kazuya, sans quitter son écran des yeux bien que celui-ci soit en veille.

-Attends... fit le plus jeune en regardant la page. Tu... C'est X-37 ? Ton futur mec est un programme ?

-Le premier homme entièrement créé par ordinateur avant d'être matérialisé. Je ne fais que construire son corps, dans les grandes lignes, comme la taille, la couleur des yeux ou des cheveux. Tout le reste est aléatoire, selon des critères établis avec soin. Ma touche personnelle sera l'amour que j'implanterai en lui. Mais il n'est pas programmé pour m'aimer, si ça t'inquiète, je ne suis pas un tyran. C'est juste qu'il aura la compassion, l'affection, la capacité de se préoccuper des gens et la volonté de les aider, l'amour. Tout ce que tu n'as pas, Kazuya.

-T'es complètement barge, souffla celui-ci en relevant les yeux vers lui.

-Bien sûr, il sera loin d'être parfait, puisque la perfection n'est qu'une histoire de point de vue, et qu'elle est aussi ennuyeuse. Et je le séduirai comme une personne normale. Lui-même ne saura pas qu'il a été créé.

-Ah ouais, fit Kamenashi en se redressant. Donc il suffirait que je lui dise qu'il n'est pas humain pour qu'il disparaisse. Et tu me reviendrais comme ça. Pas con.

Yamashita se tourna vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu ne le pourras pas, je le sais. Tu pourras toujours essayer, mais tu n'arriveras pas à lui dire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te rend si confiant ? demanda-t-il en lui faisant face, les bras croisés.

-Tu verras bien. Attends le 1er mai, et tu verras.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il t'aimera ? Parce que si j'en crois ce que tu me dis, il sera aussi imprévisible que n'importe quel autre homme...

-D'accord, faisons un marché. Si j'arrive à le séduire avant le 1er juin, tu me laisseras vivre ma vie sans t'impliquer. Mais si je n'y arrive pas, je reviendrais vers toi et je l'oublierai.

-Ça me va.

Trois semaines passèrent. Tomohisa passait toutes ses journées dans la salle de développement, à travailler sur le projet X-37 qui déboucherait sur le premier homme créé par ordinateur, ne prenant parfois que le temps de dormir quelques heures, et appelant régulièrement le service d'étage pour lui apporter de quoi se nourrir comme il ne souhaitait perdre la moindre minute. De son côté, Kazuya avait passé tout ce temps à s'ennuyer, étant sans emploi, il s'occupait auparavant en venant voir son amant, mais comme celui-ci était occupé, il ne devait pas aller le déranger. Cela lui avait donc permit de réfléchir et de comprendre toute la longue discussion qu'il avait eu avec lui lors de sa dernière visite, et où il avait apprit que son compagnon se doutait depuis plusieurs années que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Se concentrant et se remettant en question, il vint à la conclusion qu'il n'avait, en effet, jamais été amoureux de son aîné, et cette découverte lui vrilla le cœur. Il ne souhaitait le perdre pour rien au monde, mais savoir qu'il le gardait pour lui seulement pour le sexe le répugnait, et il en vint à se dire qu'il valait mieux pour Yamashita de réussir son pari plutôt que de continuer à souffrir avec lui.

Dans la salle de développement, le jeune directeur avait terminé tous les préparatifs. Il avait allumé toutes les lumières de la salle, la rendant aussi lumineuse que son grand bureau dans lequel il n'avait pas remit les pieds depuis le début du projet, et avait préparé le matérialisateur qui donnerait la vie à X-37. Le socle de l'appareil, d'un noir d'encre, avait été soigneusement nettoyé afin de ne pas entraver la procédure, ainsi que le large tube de verre pour que Tomohisa puisse suivre la création en temps réel. Il avait préparé des vêtements, disposés sur des cintres accrochés au dossier des fauteuils, et était à présent installé sur le sien, nerveux, fatigué et amaigri par le travail monstrueux qu'il avait fourni, mais heureux d'y être enfin. Tourné vers l'appareil qui donnerait la vie à cet homme dont il ne connaissait que le nom et les principales formes, il approcha son doigt de la touche de son clavier qui démarrerait le processus, le cœur battant.

Et il appuya.

Des faisceaux lumineux bleutés s'allumèrent tout autour du socle ainsi que le long des câbles d'alimentation, prévenant que l'appareil était en train de chauffer pour pouvoir atteindre le but pour lequel il avait été conçue. En observant l'allumage des lumières, Yamashita se rappela comment, trois ans auparavant, il avait mis au point cette machine merveilleuse, qu'il avait aussitôt gardée secrète dans sa salle de développement personnelle. Il l'avait d'abord essayée sur de petits animaux créés entièrement par ordinateur, puis avait inclus la fonction aléatoire afin d'obtenir des êtres différents, et c'est ainsi qu'après trois années, la série avait atteint l'opus 37. Tous les précédents projets avaient été relâchés dans la nature afin de vérifier leur facilité d'adaptation, leur façon de vivre, et il fut rapidement difficile de les reconnaître parmi leurs congénères.

Aujourd'hui, c'était l'essai final, et l'anxiété de Tomohisa ne cessait de grimper en voyant l'habitacle de verre se remplir d'une fumée épaisse et âcre, grise, tapissant la surface transparente pour la rendre opaque. Puis il y eu un flash, blanc, puis bleu, rouge, et un bruit sourd contre le socle, suivi de plusieurs sur la paroi de verre. Les faisceaux lumineux devinrent alors brusquement rouge vif et un sifflement se fit entendre, strident, qui força le jeune homme à plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles sans lâcher l'appareil des yeux, nerveux.

Soudain, tout s'arrêta. Plus aucune lumière, plus un seul son, et l'habitacle de verre explosa en une vague de fragments scintillants qui ruisselèrent sur le sol en tintant, laissant s'échapper la fumée grise qui s'était concentrée à l'intérieur. Dans l'ombre des replis volatiles, une masse sombre, recroquevillée. Et, s'évaporant, le nuage découvrit le corps nu d'un homme, les jambes pressées contre son torse et ses bras entourant ses genoux, la tête nichée entre eux. Sa silhouette était mince, longue et gracieuse, ses cheveux bruns flottant dans la brise créée par les remous de la vapeur qui s'élevait vers le plafond. Prudent, Yamashita s'avança. L'homme releva brusquement la tête lorsqu'il entendit ses chaussures crisser sur le verre brisé et il scruta le salle pour fixer, un peu nerveusement, le visage du jeune directeur qui s'avança encore, saisissant au passage un long peignoir blanc qu'il avait préparé. Arrivé jusqu'au socle, il le lui tendit, ses yeux plongés dans la lueur noisette et profonde de celles qui le fixait en silence. Il saisit l'étoffe en levant lentement la main, et se drapa dedans, avant de déplier l'ensemble de son corps et de se relever, toujours sans prononcer un seul mot.

-Euh... commença Tomohisa, captivé par la profondeur du regard de son vis-à-vis. Vous... me comprenez ?

Il hocha la tête en réponse, avant de se pincer les lèvres, apparemment incertain et perdu. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là, qui était cette personne devant lui ni pourquoi il était dans cette salle inconnue.

-Vous pouvez me dire votre nom ? demanda-t-il encore.

-Ko... Koyama Keiichiro, répondit-il lentement.

-Vous avez quel âge ?

-J'ai... commença-t-il avant de déporter son regard sur les différents affichages dans la salle pour trouver la date actuelle, puis revint vers lui. J'ai 27 ans aujourd'hui.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Koyama-san, fit le cadet en souriant doucement.

-Et vous ?

-Je m'appelle Yamashita Tomohisa et j'ai 26 ans.

-Enchanté.

Tenant fermement les pans de son peignoir, il s'inclina, toujours monté sur le socle de l'appareil, puis se redressa et regarda autour de lui, interrogatif.

-Où est-ce que je suis ?

-Dans une salle de développement. Nous y faisons du design.

Il regarda encore autour de lui, scrutant les écrans des ordinateurs et les croquis abandonnés sur les bureaux, avant de se tourner vers Yamashita.

-Est-ce que j'ai été créé ? Ici ?

Le cadet soupira silencieusement avant de déglutir, et il hocha la tête.

-Je vous ai créé.

-Pourquoi ? Vous aviez une raison particulière ? Ou est-ce seulement pour une expérience ?

-Si c'était pour une expérience, que feriez-vous ?

-Hum... je chercherai un but pour vivre, je pense.

-Et si j'avais une raison de vous créer ?

-Une expérience n'est-elle pas déjà une raison de l'avoir fait ? demanda Keiichiro avec un petit sourire.

-Une autre raison, je veux dire. Autre que scientifique ou qui se rattache à cette compagnie.

-Et bien... je ferai ce qu'il faut pour accomplir la raison pour laquelle je suis ici.

-Mais si vous faites ça, vous ne seriez pas bien différent d'un robot, fit remarquer Yamashita en s'asseyant sur l'un des fauteuils.

-Et vous ne voulez pas que j'en sois un ? demanda l'aîné en faisant de même sur le socle.

-Vous êtes humain, même si vous avez été créé. Votre organisme fonctionne comme le mien ou comme celui de n'importe quel autre être humain. Si j'avais voulu que vous remplissiez une tache particulière, j'aurais fabriqué un robot, et non vous.

-Oh. Vous souhaitez donc que je vive ma vie comme n'importe quelle autre personne ? En suivant ma volonté, mes choix et mes préférences ?

-C'est exact.

-Mais, est-ce qu'on n'est pas censé vivre en fonction de notre passé ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Mais vous en avez un. Dans vos souvenirs.

-Vous m'avez donné un passé ?

-L'ordinateur l'a fait pour vous. Si je vous avais entièrement fait, je n'aurais plus rien à découvrir de vous.

-Je vois, fit-il calmement. Alors, si je me souviens bien... je suis diplômé de Littérature et je suis bibliothécaire... Ce n'est pas un métier bien passionnant, mais comme j'aime les livres, ça ne me pose pas de problème. Est-ce que j'ai une famille ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

-Aujourd'hui, non, malheureusement. Mais libre à vous de la fonder.

-Vous avez une famille, vous ?

-Mon père est décédé l'année dernière, d'un cancer. Ma mère vit à Hokkaido aujourd'hui, avec ma petite sœur. Je les vois peu, puisque je travaille ici.

-Dans cette salle ?

-Pas tout à fait. Cette salle de développement appartient à une entreprise de multimédia dont je suis le directeur.

-Vous êtes quelqu'un d'important alors, dit Keiichiro en se levant.

Il s'avança, faisant attention à ne pas marcher sur les débris de verre qui jonchaient le sol, et vint s'installer sur le fauteuil situé à côté de celui où était assis Tomohisa. Il lui sourit doucement, son regard brun pétillant et posa sa main sur la sienne, sur l'accoudoir.

-Merci de m'avoir donné la vie, Yamashita-san.

Surpris par ces mots, le cadet ne répondit pas. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Koyama le remercie de l'avoir créé, mais pensait plutôt qu'il lui demanderait pourquoi il l'avait fait, et de quel droit il avait prit cette décision. Il aurait pu demander quel lien il avait avec ce monde, dire qu'il n'était, finalement, pas humain, et décider de disparaître. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, et était au contraire reconnaissant envers son créateur de lui permettre de découvrir et apprendre par lui-même, avec ses propres volontés et choix. Le plus jeune le fixait en silence, dévorant des yeux son sourire et la sérénité qui se dégageait de son visage, la douceur et la paix de son regard. Il aurait tant voulu, en cet instant, que ces pupilles s'enflamment et ne brûlent que pour lui. Il aurait tant voulu que ces lèvres s'étirent en un sublime sourire, que pour lui. Il aurait tant voulu que son cœur ne battent que pour lui, que ses yeux ne voient que lui. Mais il n'avait pas à forcer les choses, il ne devait pas réclamer cet amour dont il avait tant besoin et envie, il ne devait pas donner un but à la création de Keiichiro.

-Yamashita-san ?

-Hum ?

-J'ai peut-être trouvé mon but, mais j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez.

-Je vous écoute.

-Est-ce que... commença-t-il avant de détourner les yeux. Est-ce que vous pensez que je peux vous aimer ?

-Libre à vous de le faire, répondit le cadet d'une voix légèrement voilée, le cœur empli d'espoir d'atteindre ce dont il rêvait depuis plusieurs semaines.

-Mais est-ce que ça ne risque pas de poser quelques problèmes ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce n'est pas bien vu, deux hommes ensemble, pas vrai ?

-Et alors ? On se fiche de ce que les gens pensent.

L'aîné sembla réfléchir pendant quelques instants, puis releva la tête et offrit un grand sourire à Tomohisa.

-Alors c'est décidé. Je vais vous aimer, parce que vous m'avez donné la vie.

-Seulement pour ça ? s'étonna le plus jeune, légèrement déçu de ne pas faire un quelconque effet à l'homme qu'il convoitait.

-Hum... fit-il en baissant les yeux, son sourire ne disparaissant pas de son visage tandis que ses joues se teintaient de rouge. C'était une façon plus appropriée pour dire que vous me plaisez beaucoup.

-Oh. De quelle manière ? souffla-t-il, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

-Vous êtes gentil, aimable, vous me semblez être quelqu'un d'affectueux aussi... et vous êtes très beau.

Ces derniers mots mirent un comble à l'embarras de l'aîné qui se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, ses mains se tortillant sur ses cuisses, les yeux baissés sur le sol. En face de lui, Yamashita déglutit, les yeux vrillé sur le visage de sa création, et il leva lentement une main, pour venir la poser doucement sur la nuque du plus grand qui releva alors la tête. Il s'avança et, délicatement, vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes en une tendre caresse, ses deux cloisons de chair entrouvertes pour laisser l'air chaud de son souffle venir s'échouer sur leurs jumelles. Keiichiro leva les yeux, les plongeant dans le profond chocolat de son vis-à-vis, y décelant tout le besoin d'amour dont était gonflé son cœur, et il répondit au baiser en laissant la pointe de sa langue glisser sur les lèvres de son cadet. Sa main passa derrière sa nuque pour le maintenir contre lui tandis que la deuxième se liant chaleureusement à celle de Tomohisa, leurs doigts s'enchevêtrant avec grâce. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, la douceur et la tendresse de leurs sentiments naissants contrastant fortement avec la fougue de ceux que le cadet échangeaient avec Kazuya, et il se plut à arrondir tous les mouvements de sa langue contre celle de son aîné, jouant sur la délicatesse et la chaleur d'un amour grandissant plutôt que sur les brûlures d'un désir incontrôlable. Après quelques instants, il se sépara doucement de lui, posant son front sur le sien, et encadra son beau visage de ses mains, caressant ses pommettes saillantes de ses pouces.

-Je veux que tu m'aimes, murmura Tomohisa en le couvant d'un regard empli de douceur.

-Je t'aime déjà.

Le tutoiement, venu naturellement après ce baiser, les rapprocha encore, et le cadet scella de nouveau leurs lèvres, tenant ses joues entre ses mains et son fauteuil se tourna pour lui faire face. Keiichiro s'avança lui aussi et vint s'installer sur les genoux de son nouveau compagnon, venant se blottir entre ses bras et se reposer contre son torse. Le plus jeune l'enlaça tendrement et sépara leurs bouches pour une étreinte douce et tranquille dans laquelle le plus grand vint nicher son visage dans son cou, ses bras entourant sa taille. Il respira l'odeur de sa peau, et tenta de s'en souvenir pour toujours, la gravant à jamais dans son esprit. Tomohisa, lui, sentait l'agréable caresse de ses cheveux sur sa joue et il resserra encore sa prise autour de lui, rapprochant encore leurs corps, comme pour les faire fusionner. Il n'y avait pas la fébrilité du désir, mais seulement la volonté d'être aimé comme jamais personne ne les avait aimé, et dans cette salle s'amplifia leurs sentiments déjà liés par leurs cœurs et leurs âmes. Au delà, dans le couloir qui menait à cette salle, une silhouette repartait, la tête basse, mais le cœur léger. Etant venu pour vérifier comme se déroulait la matérialisation du projet de son ex-amant, Kazuya en avait profité pour suivre tout l'échange qui s'était opéré entre eux, et était à présent conquis. Koyama Keiichiro était celui qui était fait pour aimer et rendre heureux Tomohisa. Tout dans son être, dans son visage, disait qu'il lui apporterait tout ce dont il aurait besoin. L'amour, les attentions, l'affection, le soutien, les passions dévorantes et les désirs déchainés avec toute la délicatesse et la tendresse de leurs sentiments. Kazuya repartit, en direction de l'immense appartement de son aîné et reprit toutes ses affaires pour le quitter et rentrer chez lui, dans le but de disparaître totalement de sa vie. Oui, il était triste de le quitter, mais il savait qu'il serait à présent heureux, avec quelqu'un qui allait l'aimer autant, sinon plus, que lui l'aimerait.

Dans la salle de développement, le cadet plongea une main dans la douce chevelure soyeuse de Keiichiro et le caressa doucement, tendrement, sa deuxième main le serrant fermement contre lui dans ce fauteuil de bureau. Il tourna légèrement la tête, l'embrassa sur la tempe, et se cala contre lui.

-Je t'aime, Keii. Reste avec moi.

-A jamais, répondit l'aîné dans un doux murmure. Je serai toujours avec toi. Parce que je t'aime aussi.

De fines larmes perlèrent aux coins des yeux du plus jeune, ému de se sentir enfin aimé et il resserra son étreinte, embrassant encore son compagnon sur la joue.

-Merci de m'aimer, Keii.

-Merci de m'avoir créé, Tomo. Parce que je t'aime, et que je veux te rendre heureux.

-C'est déjà fait, termina-t-il en souriant à travers ses larmes.

Ils se firent face, souriant, et Koyama leva doucement une main pour essuyer du pouce la joue droite de celui qu'il aimait, avant de faire la même chose sur la gauche avec ses lèvres. Et le cadet les scella avec les siennes en serrant dans ses poings le doux peignoir qui le recouvrait. Emu et heureux.

FIN.

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu !<br>Vraiment, j'espère que vous avez aimé, parce que je reconnais que l'histoire est assez spéciale... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé parce que j'ai l'impression de ne sortir que des scénarios étranges avec la YaMassu de l'autre jour...  
>Bref ! Avec cette requête, il ne m'en reste plus que deux (toujours pas commencées en plus), si on oublie La Seule erreur [...] qui est, à la base, aussi une requête.<em>

_A bientôt !_


End file.
